Messages
by QuidditchAddict1234
Summary: Ender shifted through the huge pile of letters in the box at the foot of his bed. Where should he begin? He braced himself. This was painful, but he had to know. Because if he knew, he could find her.
1. Prologue

**QuidditchAddict1234: Hey everyone! I'm QuidditchAddict1234, but you can call me Soph. Just Soph. No Sophia, Sophie, Fifi, Sofifi, Sofifi McMuffins or anything like that. **

**Ender: Someone's called you SOFIFI MCMUFFINS?**

**Soph: Yes. Their head was ripped off. **

**Ender: That's... nice. **

**Soph: YEAH, BABY!**

**Ender: I'm going to hide in a corner now. **

**Soph: YEAH, BABY!**

**Silence. **

**Soph: Anywhoos, this is kind of a prologue to the real story. The rest is letters. **

Ender sighed. His eyes were red and puffy. There was a very small box of letters he'd never opened sitting on his lap. He was miserable. But he had a mission.

He had to find her. He would travel any distance, go any length. He'd found her letters and now it was time to read them.

No backing down now.

'I'm going to find you, Savvy, I swear,' he thought. And he ripped open the first letter.


	2. Letter 1

**Soph: Heys guys!**

**Ender: Since Miss Crazy here forgot the disclaimer last time, here it is. Sophia does not own Harry Potter or Me. Yay. She does though own Savannah. I feel bad. **

**Savannah: I tell you every day, It's Savvy. Or Vannah. **

**Ender: Well, Sav, disclaimers are Very Serious things and if you do them wrong you get sued. **

**Savannah: I've always wanted to get sued!**

**Soph: O.O**

**Ender: O.O**

**Savannah: Stop calling me Savannah, Soph!**

**Soph: STOP BREAKING THE THIRD WALL AND GET GOING!**

Dear Ender,

I miss you already, you know. Hogwarts is way way cool, but it would be one hundred million times better if you were here.

Of course, being the Savvy you know and love, I need to give you a full out play-by-play of my whole ride there.

Savvy style.

I had been walking for awhile (don't mock me Ender Bender, the train is LONG) when I finally found an empty compartment.

I'd only sat down for a couple of seconds when four boys came running in. One of them had very sticky uppy black hair and hazel eyes surrounded by gold glasses. Another had straight black hair and a kind of womanizer aura. Don't say a word, Ender Bender, I know you are thinking about it.

Anywhoos.

The third boy looked - literally - at least 30 years old. Well, a very short 30 year old. And he looked a little younger than 30. Maybe 20... 15... 14... 12... waitaminute, he was 12. Well, he had scars and scratches all over his face and sandy brown/grey hair. The last one looked like a fat rat that had been mauled by a cat and then healed wrong. All of them were what a girl would call "hot", except for Fat Rat Cat boy. You are despairing right now, Ender Bender, but don't worry, I still like you more.

"What are you doing in our compartment?" Womanizer asked me.

Their compartment? Me, being the Savvy you know and love, decided to play a little prank on them.

"No habla a Ingles (I don't speak English)," I said with a confused look on my face, "Como te llamas (What is your name?)"

"Es chico Sirius Black (This is Sirius Black)," Scar guy said, "You soy Remus Lupin." Wow, this guy is dumb.

"What is she saying?" Sticky Uppy said, all panicky and stuff.

"She asked what our names were. I told her." Remus answered.

"Hola, Remus," I smiled, "Te presento a Maria Garcia Flores (Meet Maria Flores)." Stop laughing, Ender Bender. Remember that this was not planned. I have full right to use the last name Garcia Flores. From Spanish class.

"Encantado, Maria (Charmed to meet you, Maria)." Remus shook my hand.

"El placer es mio, Senior (The pleasure is mine, sir)," I answered.

"This gal is creeping me out," Sirius said, "Can we leave?"

Fat Rat Cat Boy laughed.

"Adios, Maria," Remus smiled.

"Wait!" I called, as Sticky Uppy was half way through the door.

"What?" Sirius, Sticky Uppy, and Fat Rat Cat boy all asked.

"You said you couldn't speak English..." Remus trailed off.

I laughed, "Well, I lied."

Sirius raised his eyebrows at me, "Was that a prank, missy?"

"Sure was, mister." I answered.

Sticky Uppy mouthed something. The other three nodded.

"Welcome to the Marauders," Sirius grinned, "I'm Sirius Black, aka Padfoot, the handsome one."

"I'm James Potter, aka Prongs," Sticky Uppy's eyes twinkled, "The one who's handsomer than Sirius."

"I'm Remus Lupin, aka Moony," Remus smiled kindly at me, "The only sane one."

"And I'm Peter. Wormtail," Fat Rat Cat Boy squeaked.

"We get our nicknames from our Patronusses," Remus explained.

"Nice to meet you all," I was still grinning, glad to meet some friends, "I'm Savannah Melody Edwards, but you can call me Savvy or you can die."

"That's... nice..." Sirius made a show of gulping.

"Put a sock in it, Padfoot," I swatted him as the rest of the Marauders took their seats, "What are the Marauders, anyway?"

"We are a secret Sad-Fighting organization that pranks Slytherins and teachers." James said in a secret agent voice.

"I'm in," I said breezily, "What are we doing for the first day of school?"

"Actually," Remus looked down, "We haven't figured it out quite yet."

"Well, I've got an idea," I leaned foreword and told them my plan.

"Well, it's a lot of chocolate..." James said.

"And a lot of work..." Sirius made a face.

"And a lot of money..." Remus tilted his head sideways.

I died a little.

"We're in!" They all grinned, and I laughed when Peter tried to chime in at the end.

"Great!" I bounced on my seat, "Now all we need is for the trolly lady to-"

"Sweets! Sweets!"

"Never mind," I said, amazed at my amazingly awesome seer ability.

Put a sock in it, Ender Bender. I know what you are thinking.

Anyways, that was the train. Pretty awesome, eh? Now let's skip to the fun part.

"First years, first years!" a big hairy man called.

"We're second years," Remus told me, "We take the carriages. Just follow Hagrid."

Using my amazingly fantabulistic brain, I concluded that Hagrid was the big hairy man.

"See ya at the Great Hall, Rem!" I called, "Don't forgt to you-know-what!" He made a shushing sign at me and I turned away and walked towards Hagrid.

"Four to a boat!" Hagrid yelled. I got in a boat with three other girls. They were all wearing red lipstick and just the right amount of makeup. Their hair was perfectly curled They looked like absolute perfection.

Me, being the Savvy you know and love, hated them at first sight.

"Oh, hello, trashbag," the one with brown hair examined her perfectly pink fingernails. Well, she didn't really say that, but that was what the look she shot me said.

Put a sock in it, Ender Bender. I know I am just that awesome that I can read minds.

"Hello," the one with the brown hair actually said, looking bored.

"Hey," I smiled tightly, "My name's Savannah."

"Savannah?" the blondie mouthed to the ginger, scoffing. "I'm Cherryl Smith, call me Cherry," The blondie said in a syrupy sweet voice that made me want to puke.

"I'm Crystellia Henely-Frithard," the brunette said in a monotone.

"And I'm Jemmia Richardson," the ginger said in an overly excited voice.

"Nice to meet you all," I said, hoping that would end the conversation.

It did. Good.

"Everybody duck!" Hagrid called.

I saw the bridge ahead of me, and then I had a Savvy Genius moment.

We were almost at the bridge when I stood up. "What are you doing, Savannah?" Cherryl asked me in a weirdly disgusted voice.

I didn't answer. As soon as I could reach the bridge, I shoved us backwards, crashing us into the next boat. The ret was like dominoes. At least 12 boats were knocked over. That's 48 sopping wet kids.

I'm lucky that most of them thought it was funny. Cherryl, Cristellia, and Jemmia were not one of these people.

"Savannah!" They all squealed. Apparently I had ruined their beautiful makeup.

Sucks for them.

"Savannah Edwards!" Hagrid yelled, "I'm gonna haveta tell Professor Dumbledore about this!"

"YEAH!" I yelled, "I'm going to beat the Marauders in earliest detention!"

Everyone stared at me.

"Well?" I prompted, "What are you waiting for? Get swimming, people, or you'll all catch hypothermia and a bad case of pneumonia!"

They all started swimming about then.

First prank. It was for you, Ender Bender. Now let's get to the sorting.

I slowly walked into the Great Hall, admiring every detail. McGonagall, the Transfiguration professor, had cast a drying spell on everyone but me, so by the time she'd looked at me distastefully and moved on, I had gotten the hang of the spell and dried my robes.

Anywhoos.

I waved to the Marauders at Gryffindor table and mouthed: I pushed everyone into the lake!

Nice job! Sirius mouthed back, while James laughed and Remus gave me a small smile and a thumbs up. Peter was staring mostly at the table.

Then, a hat on a pedestal sang a song. I'm not even joking. Me, being the Savvy you know and love, do not remember a word of it. Then, McGonagall started to call up names. The kids would put the hat on and the hat would shout a house.

"Aaron, Daniella!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Anber, Gerard!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Apinia, Francis!" A husky girl shoved me on her way the the Sorting Hat.

"SLYTHERIN!" Boos from Sirius and James.

I bit my lip. I didn't want to be Slytherin. That would be disappointing.

"Edwards, Savannah!" I childishly stuck my tongue out at McGonagall on hearing my full name, but walked up to the stool anyway. I stuck the hat on my head, and heard some sort of weird noise like someone talking a mile per minute.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said almost immediately.

I grinned and sat next to Sirius and Remus at the Gryffindor table.

"Didja get it done?" I asked them.

"Yup!" Sirius popped the p. He then took out a blank piece of paper, "I thought this would help. When it happens, write on it."

"Okay..?"

"Trust me," Sirius gave me the paper and a weird looking quill.

"Henely-Frithard, Crystellia!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Richardson, Jemma!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Smith, Cherryl!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The three girls, one by one, made their way to the Gryffindor table. Cherryl waved to Sirius and winked.

"Hey beautiful!" Sirius called back to her.

"Shut up, Sirius," James complained. Sirius only smirked.

"Zylonia, Samuel!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Dumbledore stood up on the podium, "Now that the Sortig is done-"

He was cut off by the noise of one hundred thousand hyper chocolate frogs being poured into the room. Everyone barely caught sight of Peeves the Poltergeist before he disappeared.

"Now!" Sirius hissed as everyone began to be all panicky and stuff.

I took out the paper, and drew a quick Hogwarts crest on it. Then I added the names Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and-

I stopped. Sirius looked at me expectedly.

Fire, I finished.

After that fiasco was over, and everyone had ate (Sirius had eaten probably twice as much as anyone), I sat in the common room. Just my luck that Cristellia, Cherryl and Jemma were my dorm mates.

"Come on, Savannah," Jemma dragged me upstairs.

"So," Cherryl leaned on her elbows once we had all changed into pajamas and were in our beds, "Don't you think that Sirius Black is hot?"

"Yeah, he's so sexy," Crystellia got a far away look on her face.

"He's mine," Cherryl decided.

"Ok," her minions agreed.

"So, who are you going to date?" Jemma asked me.

"I... forgot something in the common room," I lied. I then proceeded to run out of there. Once I had sunk into the silky satin couches, I started to write you this letter.

"Who's that novel to?" I jumped. I hadn't even realized Sirius was there.

"My BFFL Ender Wiggin," I said.

"If the girls are annoying you," Sirius put a hand on my shoulder, "You can camp with us. We have an extra bed."

"Thanks, Sirius." I gave him a grateful smile. He walked up the stairs to the boy's dorm.

And then I finished this letter. Novel.

So that's my first day in a nutshell. Eat the nut and remember me, Ender.

All the love in the whole wide universe,

Savannah Edwards:)

**Soph: DONE!**

**Ender: She's trying to finish before the Frankenstorm comes and kills the power. **

**Savvy: Oh yeah, we finished, oh yeah!**

**Ender: Oh god Sav.**

**Soph: Good bye and good night America!**


End file.
